Grinch's Proposal
by Yesenia Deleon
Summary: It have been 3 years since Grinch and Martha have been dating. Now it's time to pop the question and will Martha said yes?
1. Opening

It have been 3 years after Grinch and Martha were dating and it was Christmas Eve, but this time something will be different for Grinch and Martha.

While Martha was working at the diner, Grinch was at home who was counting his coins to see if he have enough money to buy a ring. But not just any ring, a engagement ring. Then, his dog Max barks by asking him what he was doing which Grinch replied "I'm checking to see if I have enough to buy a ring, Max. I don't mean like those ring you like to wear, but...I think I'm ready to ask Martha to marry me"

That's when Max happily barks since he always know that his master always love Martha even since they were kids and of course, she was the one who change Grinch's life when he used to steal Christmas 3 years ago.

Then, Grinch spoke "Well, good thing that I do have enough money to get a ring. Come on, Max. Let's go shopping before Martha, my neighbor Cat or anybody found out about my plan for tonight since it's Christmas Eve.

Then, Grinch and Max left Mt. Crumpet by heading to Whoville. While they're walking, Grinch was thinking about Martha about how she will reaction when he show her the ring and wondering if marrying martha is the right choice since he used to be alone years ago before he met Martha at the ice skate and she was the one who wasn't afraid of him including becoming his friend.

Now, he's dating her after 3 years and he always love her more than he ever loved someone. Then, Grinch look down at max and spoke while walking "Max, today is the day when I get the ring from the jewelry store, I'll sent a text to Martha by meeting me at the ice skate when I met her years ago and it will happened around 7:00 which the lake will be close early and that's when I'll ask her to marry me after I show her the ring. I just hope that she'll said yes, because I do love her more than everything Max."

Then, Max barks while Grinch smiles and continue walking at Whoville.


	2. Text from Grinch

Meanwhile, Martha was still working at the diner and serving some coffee, smiling. Martha haven't been so happy since she decide to live at Whoville to be with her childhood friend and now boyfriend, Grinch. Then, she saw her friend Donna who just came in for brunch since she finish work last night again.

Martha smiles and went to Donna, spoke "Hi, Donna. Been busy at the hospital again?" Donna spoke "Yeah, never better. I'm very surprised that you work on Christmas Eve, Martha." Then, Martha said "Yeah, but I'll get out early at 3:30 which it's noon." Then Donna said "That's good. So you got any plans with Grinch tonight?"

Then, Martha said "I don't know yet, but Grinch was acting weird last week when we passed the jewelry store and I don't know what's bother him since he say that everything was alright. Then again, I think that he's getting me a gift for Christmas like he always does."

Then, Martha sighs happily, serve Donna some coffee and said "It's just that I always love him since I came back 3 years ago and he was the sweetest guy I ever had. But I wonder what kind of gift he will give me this month."

Then, Donna spoke "Don't worry, Martha. As long Mr. Grinch still love you, you have nothing to worried about."

Then, Martha smiles and spoke "Thanks, Donna. I'm glad that you're my friend since I do miss my others friends back home where I used to lived, but I love it here and Grinchy too."

Then, Donna said "I know and beside, I bet that Mr. Grinch is looking for a gift right about now."

Meanwhile, Grinch was at the jewelry store and found a perfect ring for Martha which he brought it and put it in his pocket while leaving the store. Then Grinch look at Max and spoke "Sorry for the wait, Max. It took me a while to find one, but I did and I'm gonna do this. Now, it's time to text Martha."

Then, Grinch sit down on the bench and pull his cell phone out by sending a text message to Martha, hoping that she'll answer on her break

At the diner, Martha was on her 30 minutes break and she got a text message which it said "Hey, Martha Baby. Don't know when you get out, but in case you get out early, I was wondering if we can meet at the ice skate around 7:00 since I got a perfect gift for you which I hope you love it. Anyways, text me back and I love you. -Grinch"

Then, Martha smiles every time Grinch call her Martha baby and text him back by saying "Sure, Grinchy. I'll be off at 3:30 and I'll love to see this gift when I meet you there at the lake. Also, I love you too ?. -Martha"

Then, Grinch saw the text and smiles when Martha call him Grinchy sometimes. So, he sent her one last text by saying that I'll see you later then and put his phone away which he got up.

Then, Grinch said "Okay, Max. Let's head back home, so I can get ready and you stay at home. Deal, buddy?"

Then, Max barks and lick his master in the face which Grinch laughs and spoke "Okay, take easy there boy. Now let's go before you go all mushy on me."

So, Grinch and Max head back to Mt. Crumpet with the smile look on Grinch's face.


	3. The Proposal

It was 3:30 and Martha just finish work, so she went to Donna's house if she can help her to get ready for her date tonight. So, Donna and her 10 years old daughter, Cindy Lou Who help Martha out with make up, fixing hair and outfit to wear.

While the girls are helping Martha, Grinch took a shower, was combing his hair, put deodorant on his arms, brush his teeths, use mouthwash to clean his breath and almost ready.

Then, Grinch look at himself at the mirror and took a deep breath, spoke "Okay, today is the day. I'm gonna ask Martha to marry me, because I love her and I'll do anything for her especially I want us to be happy. Now where did I put the ring? Max, can you help me find it? I can't leave without it."

Then, Max barks and help his master to find the ring until he found it underneath the bed, grab it with his mouth and give it to his master which Grinch smiles, grab the box and pat Max on the head, spoke "Thanks, boy. You always there when I need help, but right now you're staying home so I can ask Martha alone and we'll let you know about what happened later okay?"

Then, Max barks happily by wishing him luck and Grinch saw the time that it was almost 7:00 and said "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Max. Be a good boy when I get back." Then, Grinch left the house while Max head back to his bed.

It was almost 7:00 at the ice skate rank and Grinch patiently waited for Martha while taking a deep breath, speaking to him "Okay, I can do this. I can do this, but..." Then, he look at the box for a while and sighs "I just hope that Martha understands that I do love her and maybe like the present I'll give her."

Without him knowing, Martha was behind him and spoke, "And what kind of present will that be, Grinchy?" Then, Grinch was surprised and hide the box in his pocket, laughs nervously "Oh um...Before I can show it to you, maybe we can look at the stars first"

Then, Martha laughs softly and smiles "Sure, Grinchy." Then, they both smiles, sit on the bench together and look at the stars. Then, Martha spoke "I remember that we did look at the stars back when we were kids. I mean before you heal my leg, of course."

Then, Grinch said "Yeah, I remember that and I also remember that you did said that you want to be my friend after I help you, Martha."

Then, Martha look at Grinch and said "That's because you were the first guy I ever met and...you were kind of cute as a kid." Then, they both laughs and Grinch said "I guess I was back then, huh?"

Then, Martha giggles and smiles "Yeah, but mostly you were the sweetest guy I ever see and I do feel bad that you don't have any parents when you told me that you were orphan."

Then Grinch feel a little sad about it and spoke "Yeah. Before I met you, I did live at the orphanage since I was a baby. I don't know if my parents dies or just gave me up, but that doesn't matter anymore."

Then, Martha look confused and said "And what's that, Grinchy?" Then, Grinch took Martha's hand and smiles "Because I have you and Max in my life"

Then, Martha smiles and Grinch kindly remove her hand for a minute, clear his throat "Martha? You still love me, right?"

Then, Martha said "Yes, I do. Why you ask me that, Grinch?" Then, Grinch said "Well..." Then, Grinch bent down with one knee, pull out a box and open it with a engagement ? which Martha gasps softy and Grinch spoke "Because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't fall in love with you and you were the only woman who treat me with kindness especially when we were kids. So, I decide that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Martha McGinnis, will you marry me?"

Martha was very touched about Grinch's proposal, feeling like she want to cry in a good way and spoke "Yes...yes, I'll marry you Grinch."

Then, Grinch was surprised that she actually said yes, smiles, took the ring out of the box and put the ring in Martha's middle finger.

Then, Martha look at her engagement ring and smiles "Oh, Grinchy. It's so beautiful and it's the best Christmas gift you ever give me."

Then, they both smiles and Grinch kiss Martha on the lips while the winds blows though the night...


	4. Good News

After proposing Martha last night, Grinch and Martha decided to tell their friends about the news. So, they invite Donna and her 14 years old daughter Cindy Lou who including her 6 years old twin brothers Buster and Bean and Grinch's neighbor later best friend Cat at Mt. Crumpet.

Then, everybody was at the living room which Donna ask "So, what's the news?" Then, Grinch and Martha were holding hands while Martha spoke "Well, last night. Not only Grinch gave me a gift..." Then, Martha show them with a ring on her finger and smiles "He ask me to marry him and I say yes!"

Then, Cindy Lou started to clap happily and said "That's so romantic and I knew that one day Mr. Grinch will ask you to marry you. I just don't know when."

Then, everybody laughs and Cat spoke "I gonna say that I knew that Martha was the one for you, Grinch. Beside, you're a lucky guy to be with her." Then, Grinch said "Thanks, Cat. I really love Martha more than I ever love someone."

Then, Martha smiles and she kiss Grinch on the lips for a while. Then, Donna spoke after they finish kissing "So, when you guys get married? Like in summer time or spring?" Then, Martha said "Hmm, I'm not sure. But I do know that I need some help to be prepared like getting a wedding dress and so on. As for Grinch, he just need a tuxedo to wear."

Then, Cat spoke "I'm no expert, but I can help you guys out before you guys get married like about 5 or 6 months. So it can give you guys some time before you and Grinch can have a future together."

Then, Martha said "That's a good idea, Cat. Me and Grinch will be graceful if you, Donna, Cindy Lou and Bricklebaum can help us to get ready."

Then, Cindy Lou said "We'll love to help you out, Martha. After all, we own you since you have been so nice to us, help my mom out and of course, watching over me including my brothers after 3 years."

Then, Martha said "True, but I'm just a helpful person. So let's get ready and me and Grinch will get married about 5 or 6 months." Then, Martha look at Grinch with a smile while holding hands and said "Because I'm ready to be with someone I loved after 3 years."

Then, Grinch smiles back and said "Me too, Martha baby." Then, Martha and Grinch hug together while their friends clapped and Max barks happily.


End file.
